


Your Angel

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You just got out of a bad relationship, when you meet and angel.





	Your Angel

When I’m lost in the rain,

In your eyes I know I’ll find the light

To light my way.

And when I’m scared,

And losing ground,

You sat on the side of the road. Rain pouring down around you. It didn’t matter. You were lost. Your car wouldn’t start. It wasn’t looking good. You sent up a silent pray for help. Not expecting much. You jumped when he touched your shoulder, “Who…..Who are you?”

You seem like you could use some help.” 

You smiled weakly, “You can’t even begin to imagine how much help I need.”

Castiel placed his hand on your shoulder. Before you knew it you were in a warm dry building. You looked around at all the books, “Where are we?”

He smiled, “A friends. You’ll be safe here.” Two men walked in, looked at you, then the angel, “Um Cas? Who’s your friend.” 

The angel smiled, “Her name is Y/N. She needs a warm place to stay and some clothes.”

Dean nodded, “Sure thing. Just need to do a couple test first.” 

Cas sighed, “If you must, but she’s safe.”

When my world is going crazy,

You can turn it all around.

And when I’m down you’re there

\- pushing me to the top.

You sat in a chair, “Well did I pass.” Sam smiled at you softly, “Yeah. Cas was right you’re safe.” 

You stood up, “That’s good to know. Now is there a place I can sleep, and maybe some dry clothes?”

It was Dean’s turn to smile, “Yeah I’ll show you to a room. But as far as clothes go it’s gonna be baggy.” 

You laughed, “Anything is better than wet.” Dean laughed, “Right this way. I’ll let you borrow one of my shirts. I think Sam’s will be way too big for you.”

You nodded, “He is pretty gigantic.”

Dean walked into the library after getting you set up in a spare room to find Cas. He smiled, “What brings you back so soon buddy?” 

Cas sighed, “You can work on cars right?” Dean nodded, “Yes, but since when did you have a car?” 

Cas shook his head, “It’s not mine. It’s hers.” Dean chuckled, “Yeah Cas let’s go have a look.” 

Cas lead the way to the garage where a 1969 Dodge Charger sat waiting. Dean stopped, “Whoa that’s her car?”

Cas nodded his head, “Yeah. Something is wrong Dean.”

You’re always there,

giving me all you’ve got.

For a shield from the storm,

For a friend, for a love

to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you.

Dean slapped him on the shoulder, “It’s ok we’ll figure out what’s wrong with her.” 

Cas sighed, “No, not just with the car.” Dean’s eyebrows rose, “Oh.”

Cas glanced down, “I don’t answer prayers. Well unless it’s you, but there’s something about this girl. Something keeps calling me to her.” 

Dean smirked, “It’s called love man.” 

Cas shook his head, “But today is the first time I met her.” 

Dean smiled, “Sometimes that’s all it takes.”

You laid in bed thinking about all you’d been through in the past year. The abusive asshole that lead you to where you were. You sighed, “What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger right?” You rolled over trying to sleep. Still afraid he was going to bust in the room and start all over. You finally feel asleep right into a bad dream. You were back there. He was on a tyrant. You woke up with a jolt and a scream. Cas was by your side, “It’s ok. You’re safe here.” 

For the strength to be strong,

For the will to carry on

For everything you do,

for everything that’s true

I turn to you.

You smiled up at him, “It’s hard to relax you know. I was with him a year before I got away.” 

Cas sat down next to you, “I understand, but you never have to feel that way again. If you ever need me. I’ll be there. Just call.” 

You sighed and reached out for his hand, “What did I do to deserve you?”

He shrugged, “Who knows, but you got me now.” 

You smiled, “Can you do me a favor?”

Cas nodded, “Anything.” 

You sighed, “Will you hold me until i fall asleep?”

He crawled in behind you wrapping his arms around you. You smiled as you leaned into him. You felt instantly safe. Something you hadn’t felt in a very, very long time. You drifted off to sleep. The nightmares seemed to stay away. Perhaps he made you stronger. Gave you will to carry on. You woke up and he was still there holding you. You smiled, “You didn’t have to stay all night.” 

He leaned up, “I felt I needed to.”

When I lose the will to win,

I just reach for you and

I can reach the sky again.

I can do anything

‘Cause your love is so amazing,

'Cause your love inspires me.

You’d been away a month. Been safely with the boys and Cas. You’d gone shopping. Turning the corner at the grocery store you ran right into him. Charles smiled, “Well, well, well. Look what the cat drug in.” You froze. It’s been a month since you’d left. You felt safe. Charles grabbed your arm, “Oh princess you’re coming with me.” He walked you out of the store.

Once you got to his car you seen a familiar face. Your angel’s face. Cas cleared his throat, “I don’t think the lady wants to go with you.” You’d hoped he heard your call.

Charles smirked, “And who’s gonna stop me. You?”

It was Cas’ turn to smirk, “As a matter of fact. Yes.” Cas snapped his fingers and you were back in the bunker.

And when I need a friend,

You’re always on my side

Giving me faith

taking me through the night

For a shield from the storm,

For a friend, for a love

to keep me safe and warm

I turn to you.

You looked around startled. Wondering what Cas would do to Charles. You didn’t have to wait long for an answer. Cas appeared in front of you. You looked up into his blue eyes, “What did you do to him.” 

He smiled softly, “You won’t have to worry about him anymore.”

Your eyes went wide, “Cas you didn’t kill him did you?”

Cas smiled, “No, no I just wiped his memory. He doesn’t even remember who you are.”

You smiled, “You sweet sweet man. I love you.” 

It was his turn to go wide eyed, “What?”

You gulped, “Nothing. I didn’t say anything.” 

He grabbed your arm as you tried to walk away, “I love you too Y/N.”

For the strength to be strong,

For the will to carry on

For everything you do,

for everything that’s true

I turn to you.

For the arms to be my shelter

through all the rain,

For truth that will never change,

For someone to lean on,


End file.
